Honest Game Trailers - Red Dead Redemption
Red Dead Redemption is the 111th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the Western action-adventure video game Red Dead Redemption. It was published on August 16, 2016. Red Dead Redemption was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Red Dead Redemption on YouTube "A modern classic that taught a generation of gamers how The West was won: murder. It was mostly murder." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Red Dead Redemption Script From the people who make games about stealing cars, shooting people, and causing havoc Games comes a game that's still about doing all of those things, only this time, the cars are horses. Red Dead Redemption Saddle up and hitch a ride to the video game Old West, where you'll either don the shining star of the lawman or the bandanna of the desperado, with none of the crippling poverty and constant dysentery from the real thing. Put on the Crocodile Dundee hat of John Marston, a former outlaw-turned-family man forced to become an open-world action game protagonist when he's stolen away from his wife and son, unable to return until he's hunted down his old partners in crime, in a Kill Bill-''meets-''Taken-meets-''The Wild Bunch'' plotline that delivers on every level, but that you'll spend most of your time ignoring while you murder, gamble, and drink heavily. Whew! I'm finally free! Bring on the side quests and the liquor! Experience the sequel to an all-right third-person shooter with a weird title Dead Revolver that would've been forgotten forever if its big brother hadn't blown everyone's mind out their asses with amazing game play. Becoming one of the most critically acclaimed games of all time and pretty much scaring everyone else out of the Western genre. Get lost in Red Dead Redemption's massive desert world, packed to the brim with bandits, varmints, and bounties ready to be collected. And experience the game's surprisingly adequate cover-based shooting, where period accuracy is set aside for guns that don't totally suck, and tense situations are resolved by giving your character magical aim hacks. Which is pretty awesome and makes you feel less like a sharpshooter and more like a wizard! But, hey, at least it has the most important feature that can be in a Wild West game: shooting dudes' hats off. Be good, bad, or ugly with Red Dead Redemption's honor system, where insane, murderous rampages won't just get you 'Wanted' stars, but will actually affect your reputation. And you can either role play as an upstanding citizen bringing justice to the lawless desert or do actual fun wild west stuff, like robbing stagecoaches, getting in drunken gun fights, and tying people to train tracks like Snidely f*** Whiplash. So put those spurs back on and get ready to re-experience a modern classic that taught a generation of gamers how The West was won: murder. It was mostly murder. Starring: McRee Marston; Abby Get Your Gun MacFarlane; Brimley Stache Ross; Will Bill Williamson; Going Dutch van der Linde; Speedy Gonzales Reyes; A Colorful Bunch of Jerks, Weirdos, Assholes, and Freaks; and Getting Mauled by Cougars. for Red Dead Redemption ''was 'Rad Dad Redemption.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Rad Dad Redemption' Man, you know a game is good when even the Halloween zombie expansion doesn't feel phoned in. How does Rockstar do it? Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Red Dead Redemption' has a 98.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'An Honest Game Trailer for 'Red Dead Redemption' '- Tastefully Offensive write-up * 'RED DEAD REDEMPTION Finally Gets an Honest Trailer [Video] '''- Geeks Are Sexy write-up Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Games Category:Smosh Category:Fandom Games Category:Western games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Rockstar San Diego Category:Action-adventure games